


Fall

by von_gelmini



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, College Student Peter Parker, Established Relationship, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:21:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21536632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/von_gelmini/pseuds/von_gelmini
Summary: Okay. So sometimes I have very dirty dreams. Sometimes they come with entire stretches of complete dialogue. Sometimes I hear that dialogue in the characters' damn voices. It's not my fault. I have no excuse. Starker's infected my subconscious.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 12
Kudos: 143





	Fall

“Tony. Tony. Tony. Oh god I’m so close.” Tony’s knees were under his ass, lifting him off the bed. His cock was pushing into him, slowly, steadily. The pressure of being so deeply filled, stretched so wide, having been fucked so hard… Peter arched as his body fought for a release it couldn’t find.

“I know baby.” Tony didn’t change his movements. He didn’t give Peter the ‘more’ he needed.

“Please! I can’t… I can’t get there.” Peter begged, trying to explain his plight to his lover. He _needed_ it. Tony could give it to him. He knew he could. He’d done it so many times. Made Peter come so deliciously. 

“I _know_ baby,” Tony purred confidently as he didn’t change the speed or direction or depths of his stroke

“Oh god you’re keeping me here…” Peter whined loudly in frustrated complaint.

“Mmm hmm. That’s it baby. Hold it. Wait for it.”

“I can’t… oh god I can’t… I’m _so close_ !” Peter felt the tension roll through him, pulling his back up into a tighter arch, balancing only on his hips in Tony’s lap and the back of his head pressed hard into the mattress. 

“Gonna keep you there.” 

That low, smug, infuriating rumble of his voice. He _knew_ what he was doing! “I can’t fall. Please Tony… God Tony… I need you…”

“I know baby. I’m right here. Give it to me… Stretch yourself thin for me baby. Wanna see it. Wanna see right through you.”

“Oh. Fuck. Please!” Peter’s words were sharp, demanding.

“Not yet. Not done with you yet. Not gonna give it to you until I’m ready.” He pushed in deeper, longer strokes, letting Peter feel his cock force its way into his body. Peter responded immediately.

“Please Tony.” Close got closer. Not close enough. “Please. Please. _Please_!”

“That’s it baby. Go on Peter. That’s it. Go on. Let go. Give it to me.”

It ran through him. Tensing his toes, his legs, his stomach, his chest, his arms, straining every bit of him. Balanced. Balanced so close. He’d been so close for so long. It _had_ to break. _He_ had to break. He wasn’t breaking!

“I need…” Peter started to plead.

“I know what you need Peter.” Tony ran his hand over Peter’s body, firmly, possessively. He thrust in deep and held it. Then repeated. “Baby, I’ve got you. You’re mine.” He watched the boy’s strain. Watched him fight himself. Watched him so scared to finally let go because he’d been there so long. Tony leaned a little forward as he pulled Peter’s hips down to him. “You’ve got me, Peter,” he said quietly. Quieter. “I’m yours.”

Peter strained one last time and when he broke, he fell over. It wasn’t explosive like he expected. It was a rolling heat engulfing his entire body. Demanding. Unignorable. Sliding through him. Breaking him into pieces that felt like they’d never be put together again. Tony began thrusting into him faster, harder, deeper. 

“Not done with you. Give me more. All of it. All of you. You’ve got it baby. I want it.”

Peter whimpered. He couldn’t. There wasn’t… oh god there was. It was sharper. Arching tight. Tighter. Pulsing as he came again, spraying his chest with it. “Tony!” he cried out loudly.

“Mmm baby. Not done. I said _all_ of you.” He raised Peter’s hips off of the bed and thrust sharply up, pulling Peter’s back off the bed, holding him stretched out flat before him, his touch being his only point of reference.

“Tony.” Not a cry that time A strangled gasp as his come ran slowly from the tip of his cock, streaking hotly down his hip.

“Oh sweetheart.” Tony slowed but kept the pressure building. His thrusts were scraping, dragging, pushing against the pulsing within the boy. “ _All_ ,” he growled out.

Peter whimpered and his body shuddered. When he came again, Tony raised him, sat back on his haunches, and held him close. He splayed his warm, rough hands across Peter’s back, sliding over the sweat, clutching hard to hold firmly. Peter pressed his head down onto Tony’s shoulder, his face against his neck. His body still quaked as Tony began thrusting again. Fast, short, hard strokes. Working toward his own pleasure.

“Come in me Tony,” Peter said quietly on still broken, but easing breaths.

“Yeah baby,” Tony groaned.

“Uh unh. Give me. Come in me. I gave you what was mine. Give me what's yours.” His lips moved over the coarse stubble on Tony’s neck. “I want it. I want _you_.”

“Fuck Peter,” Tony’s words shuddered on his moan. “You don’t want me, baby,” he choked out as he continued thrusting.

“Yeah Tony. I do. So give it to me.” Peter shifted. Instead of resting, recovering, he held Tony tightly. Drew him impossibly closer. Let his fingers dig into the muscles of his back. “Fuck you Tony, I know what I want,” he said firmly but softly behind Tony’s ear. His hand went up into Tony’s hair. “I want _you_.”

Tony tensed. His body pulled. He buried himself deep and gave into the uncontrollable quake. He held onto the only solid thing in his world. Hand spread wide, fingers wrapping over Peter’s shoulder. There weren’t any words he could trust. He just groaned into the kid’s neck as his orgasm stretched on seemingly forever.

Like all things, it stilled. Peter brough his lips to Tony’s ear.

“Don’t say it,” Tony said with a tiny shake of his head. “We’re not there yet.”

Peter kissed behind Tony’s ear. “Yes we are.” He pressed his open mouth wetly against the hinge of Tony’s jaw. “I won’t say it.” He dragged his lips slowly along the line of his jaw, stubble, skin, beard, until they hovered over Tony’s mouth. “I won’t say it, but yes we are.”

**Author's Note:**

> Finally. A one-shot that's gonna stay a one-shot. Just porn. Pure porn. Nothing even remotely like a plot that would need to be continued.
> 
> * * *
> 
> My Starker blog on tumblr is [starker-stories](https://starker-stories.tumblr.com/).  
> Come on by and visit.


End file.
